User blog:Just RaXephon/The Battle for Parmina: The World Movers
The Battle for Parmina: The World Movers Black clouds pulsing with lightning billowed around Parmina palace as far as the eye could see. Tremors rattled the foundations of the city center surrounding the palace. Floods around the outlying towns and villages caused the people to be flee for their lives. “The world movers..have grown weary of us.” Edea said. “This is the third storm this season. The historians have never recorded storms of this magnitude ever before. The weather is too erratic.” Edea turned from the balcony overlooking the garden beneath the palace. She turned inside the castle and closed the large wood doors to keep the squalls from gusting through the corridors. Edea ran her fingers through her rosy hair as she tried to fashion it into a ponytail. Her green silk dress bore an ornate pattern resembling the double sided flowering branch that was the coat-of-arms of the royal family of Parmina. Edea returned to her chamber and finished adjusting her hair. She then replaced her dress with a comfortable suit of padded leather armor designed for combat training. She picked up a hollowed wood sword that resembled a broad sword. She strapped it to her back, and exited the room heading down the left corridor. Edea traveled to the far eastern side of the castle. She entered a large room with a dirt floor. The floor was left this way intentionally to provide the royal family a chance to practice in privacy. Edea’s father, the king, was against her participating in combat socially, but agreed to have this room designed to satisfy her desire for training. Standing in the middle of the room was a short man with short blonde hair. He was dressed in the same padded leather that Edea wore. He had a short sword and was busy instructing three other students, two girls and a boy, who were busy striking stuffed dummies. Edea strode over to the short man and asked, “Have you been outside yet, Elder Loch?” “No. I assume things are growing worse?” He said stoically while keeping his attention on his other three students. “It’s getting worse. I think that the world movers are going to act out soon. Parmina is crying out for change.” Edea said. “The world movers are looking to reset Parmina. The land is crying out for a hero, Edea.” As elder Loch spoke, one of his students sent the head of one of the dummies sailing across the field. “Well done, Lenier.” Lenier was the youngest of Elder Loch’s children. Lara and Lorelei were elder Loch’s twin daughters. Edea could see that as much pride as elder Loch had in his three children that were here, there was something hanging over his sense of full satisfaction. “Has your son returned yet?” Edea asked. “It’s been close to two years now, hasn’t it?” “No. The younger Loch has not returned yet. Frankly, I don’t think he ever will. Not my care either. He was an embarrassment to our heritage.” Elder Loch’s family was charged with the task of training the royal family in the art of swordplay. The Loch’s were naturally talented as though they were seemingly born with a blade in their hands. The younger Loch, however, had become the family embarrassment. He was very unskilled in the family’s trade. “It matters not.” Elder Loch continued. “These three have proven to be a joy to my life.” “You have trained us well, sir. Loch as well. From the beginning you’ve trained us to be aware of when the world needed us most. Loch may not have been blessed with the sword, but that training will not return void.” Elder Loch nodded his head and said, “I hope so. Come. You did not show up simply to talk about what we already know. Those three aren’t up to par with you quite yet.” “They’ll get there, sir.” Edea said smirking. “I’ll land a hit this time.” Elder Loch laughed and pointed Edea over to where she was supposed to start. Edea slightly dug her toes into the ground to give her sure footing. She hefted the hollow wood sword off her back and readied her stance. Elder Loch held his hand up and said, “That reminds me. I forgot to give you something from last week.” He walked over to a large cabinet on the left side of the room and pulled out a large wooden sword very similar to Edea’s. He walked over and held it out to her with one hand. “Here, you should’ve had this a long time ago. Lenier was slacking.” Edea reached out for the weapon and grasped the handle. As she lifted it off Elder Loch’s hand, the sword fell straight to the ground kicking up a plume of dust. “That’s…stout.” Edea said. “Yes, it is much closer to the actual weight of the sword you want to use. This doesn’t mean I’m in favor of you using a great sword now, mind you. I still think you’re being childish and bull-headed. However, I can’t deny that you are skilled with the weapon.” Edea bent down and picked up the heavy sword again. “You can get rid of that hollow sword now. I wanted you to learn some technique before you switched to the actual weight. You might’ve developed some bad habits in your own practice if I left you alone with this. Now, use that honed technique, and push yourself to gain the strength that has so often eluded you.” “Yes, sir.” “Ready yourself.” Edea swung her new sword around to her side, sliding her right hand up near the base of the hilt. Her left hand hung over the base of the handle ready to grip the handle. She practiced shifting her weight swiftly and rapidly while changing grips and stances trying to learn the weight of the weapon. Elder Loch readied himself. He had an open stance with his sword at his side. He always presented himself as completely open to an attack. Many times Edea had fallen into this trap, and attacked during what looked like a vulnerable time, only to find welts throbbing all over her when she realized what happened. Edea stepped forward until she was within range to attack Elder Loch, while keeping him out of range. She wanted to use her reach against him. He shifted his weight and turned sideways to make himself as small as possible. Edea gripped the handle of her great sword with her left hand and made ready to swing. Elder Loch charged forward as swiftly as possible. He was very quick. Edea gripped the handle tightly, and using her legs as springs to gain momentum with her weight, brought her great sword rising upward to meet Elder Loch mid step. He placed his vambrace against the back of his sword that he brought up to block the swing. Edea’s sword crashed against Elder Loch’s and Edea could have sworn that his arm buckled under the pressure. Edea couldn’t believe how much more power her attacks had. It took a lot more effort to start the move, but the weight of the weapon coupled with her technique resulted in heavy attacks. Elder Loch was not beaten yet. His arm didn’t buckle from pressure, but from cushioning the blow. He instantly swung his sword out and hit Edea’s great sword away from him. He continued to move forward and quickly struck Edea out at Edea’s ribs. She tried to bring the hilt of her sword up to block the blow, but couldn’t in time. Elder Loch’s sword stung her padded armor, making her wince in pain. Edea cursed at herself, frustrated at her inability to adjust the weight of her weapon to the speed of her opponent. She knew she wouldn’t be able to go much longer if she didn’t figure this out. She spun with her great sword extended forcing Elder Loch to retreat for the moment. He readied his simple stance again, and waited for Edea. Edea blew a few strands of hair out of her face and began to inch forward again. Edea decided to make the first move. She whirled her great sword around her as she tried to keep her attack going, and keep Elder Loch on his back foot. He parried the first attack, and stepped back. Edea continued to attack and stepped toward him while keeping the momentum of her spin going. She whirled around once more and felt it connect with Elder Loch’s sword. He had swung upward on Edea’s sword, and sent her attack spinning over his head. He thought he had broken her momentum, but she cleverly slid her left hand up near her right hand at the base of the hilt. Continuing her momentum, and using the direction change from Elder Loch, in one motion she changed her angle of attack from horizontal to vertical. She spun once more and brought her sword crashing down like a bolt of lightning on him. He stepped to the left of the strike. Another plume of dust rose off the ground from the weight of her strike. Elder Loch readied himself to deliver another blow to her ribs. His light sword seemingly whipped through the air as it struck out. Edea was ready for the attack though. She was already in motion and tumbling out of the way, over her great sword. She rose to her feet and readied her weapon again. Elder Loch stood in front of her, sword extended, ready to fight. Edea was breathing heavily. Elder Loch showed no signs of fatigue at all. “My body’s not used to a weapon of this weight. I know how to use it, I just don’t have the strength to use it yet.” she thought. “By my estimation you will last no more than three minutes at your current conditioning. It is impressive, considering the power behind the attacks you’ve been executing. We’re done here.” “No, I’m not done yet!” Edea replied indignantly. “Yes, you are.” he replied calmly. “If we keep going, you’ll only hurt yourself. It’s my own fault for not getting you that sword earlier.” Elder Loch placed his sword back in his belt and walked away. “You did well. Keep practicing. You have great technique. Now work on that strength and endurance. Practice only with that new sword.” he said over his shoulder. Edea slammed her great sword on the ground in frustration. Her ribs were throbbing. She watched as Elder Loch calmly walked back over to where his children practicing, continuing to teach. She strapped her new sword onto her back as best she could and started to leave. She kicked her old sword on the ground in frustration, sending it skipping along the ground. She returned to her room where a bath was prepared already and waiting for her. After venting her frustrations to herself, and cleaning up from her short workout, she decided that a walk in the garden would cheer her up and let her think about everything that had happened today. Edea enjoyed the garden. She, like the rest of her family, had always felt especially close to things that grew from the ground. It was often said that greenery would bend over backwards for the royals of Parmina. Edea could feel when she walked through the garden today, however, that something was wrong. It seemed as though the garden was trying to hide. The flowers were not blooming as normal, bushes were leaning away from the walkways, and the trees seemed to be shuddering. Edea walked over to the largest tree in the garden, and placed her hand on its bark. Even when she was a little girl she could feel that this tree was very old. It felt as though it was connected to the beginning of Parmina, or rather, that Parmina grew around this tree. “What’s going on, Altro?” she said, addressing the tree. “What is wrong with our world?” The leaves of the tree rustled in the wind. Edea ran her hand along the grooves in the tree, feeling the damp moss growing along the top of the ridges. As she paced around the tree she noticed that the lightning that streaked through the sky was beginning to grow more violent. It flashed, crackled, and streaked across the sky. The clouds were being illuminated brilliantly by it. The winds were beginning to pick up, as if in response to the lightning. The plants in the garden began to sway back and forth. The branches on the tree Edea called Altro shook violently. Lightning began to crash in the city center. Roof gables and shattered panes of glass tumbled to the ground as a peal of thunder rolled through the sky. Some of the plants in the garden were being uprooted by the wind and carried off. “Is this the end?” Edea said as she clutched Altro’s bark tightly. “Is this how it all ends?” “This is only the beginning, Edea.” a voice said. It seemed to creak and groan as though it were breaking when it spoke. The voice sounded old, but spoke no differently from any other creature Edea had heard before. “Who said that? Where are you?” Edea asked, growing more nervous. She held onto Altro tighter. “I am Altro, the world tree.” “You’re alive?!” Edea asked, stunned. “How? What is happening?” “I will show you, daughter of earth. Because you see our plight, you must save us.” Altro’s bark began to groan as two large slits began to form. These slowly opened to reveal two large yellow eyes staring back at Edea. She gasped when she realized that she could see a face resembling that of an old man on her side of the tree. “From my mind, you will see the fate of our world.” Altro said. His eyes flashed brightly with a beryl light. Edea stared into the eyes of Altro and grew limp. She felt herself be pulled out of her body and ascend upward into the sky. She passed through the storm clouds and further up. After traveling for a few minutes she found herself directly in the middle of the storm cell that was residing over Parmina. What she saw next caused her to gasp. Within this storm cloud were what she could only describe as majestic beings unlike any artist could capture, and more noble than any kingly line could produce. Inside this cloud were beings with skin more brilliant than any gemstone, larger than any building, and more fierce looking than any creature. “The world movers….” Edea whispered to herself. The world movers sat in thrones around a large table in what seemed to be a conjured court. Edea continued to glide through the air until she was dropped squarely on the table in front of the world movers. Edea looked around and could see that there were six of these noble creatures. Each one looked vastly different than the others. There voices were loud, and booming. The first to speak was one who appeared to be molded fire. If fire could take on human form, this world mover was it. His skin seemed to be white hot, and his hair was actual fire. “Why have you not marshaled your forces yet, Sama?” the burning world mover asked. “You must move quicker!” Sama had translucent skin resembling ice. Her short white hair framed her face beautifully. Her eyes were black and her pupils white. “You are not my superior, Agni.” Sama replied. “My people will be ready when I tell them to. Not before, not after. Unlike your blazing ones, my currents can keep their cool.” “Don’t toy with me!” “This is getting good! Sama, say something back!” This world mover’s skin was like a shadow. It had white lidless, pupil-less eyes and a crooked mouth. “Don’t rile them, Bariura. We want to accomplish things today.” the purest looking one said. She had long blonde hair, and piercing green eyes. “I know, La Veda. It’s just been so long since one of us had a good tussle.” Bariura said holding back a maniacal laugh. “I’m with Agni on this, though.” the largest one said. He had rippling muscles cascading with lightning, and a bald head with a halo of lightning that pulsed intermittently. “Sama needs to be ready now.” “I told you, Atharva. I am ready. Tell them, Vriksha. You’ve seen my forces.” Vriksha stood up to address the world movers. His thick, short hair looked like moss. His beard resembled leaves on a tree. His skin resembled dark brown tree bark. “It’s true. Sama is ready to fight. I have seen her forces. I can vouch for her, as well as myself.” “Then why haven’t we moved yet?!” Agni shouted, pounding the table. “What’s wrong with tenderizing the nation before we conquer it?” La Veda asked. “Agni’s right! You gotta move soon. Gotta…savor every morsel of victory.” Bariura said throwing himself into a fit of laughter. “The problem, master void, is that as our armies grow weaker, yours get stronger.” Atharva said. “I can’t just replace djins as you do with skeletons. Especially with the strengths of the royal family considered.” Bariura laughed harder. From what Edea could tell the world movers were planning something on a large scale that involved war. “But where are they going to attack?” Edea wondered. “I don’t even know why we have these councils. All we do is meet up and consistently get nothing done.” Agni said. “Ultimatum time. If the solvent here isn’t ready by this time next year, I’m attacking Parmina castle and taking it for myself.” Agni shouted, and blew out of sight like a flame on a candle, vanishing from the council. All that remained were a few embers. Sama shook her head, “He’s just upset that I’m gaining more of his territory every season. La Veda, I’ll be ready. I’m through here for now.” she said and evaporated away. La Veda nodded in agreement. “I believe this concludes things for now. Three weeks of sitting at this table is far too long, even for one so agreeable and perfect as myself.” She then flashed away light a comet and was gone. At the same time, Bariura simply sank into a dark pool in the clouds, chuckling the entire time. The pool vanished as soon as he did. Only Atharva and Vriksha were left. “I think this will be a nice diversion.” Atharva said. “It’s been a long time since we did anything fun on such a large scale.” “Yes. Almost 4,000 years since our last outing.” Vriksha said. “I can’t wait. Parmina is a beautiful place. I can’t wait to level it.” Atharva said, as he disappeared as a lightning bolt descending to earth. Edea saw him land on Parmina as an orange fire ball erupted where he landed. “Life has been so boring lately. Time for some fun.” Vriksha said, and blew away like a pile of leaves. Edea stood on the table in this celestial court stunned. The world movers weren’t tired of the people on Parmina. They were…bored. They were going to level Parmina because they’re bored. Feelings of betrayal, and anger welled up inside Edea. She had no idea what to do. She was instantly pulled from the table the world movers sat around and began to make her journey back to her body. As she drifted back, she could hear Altro talking to her. “You must leave here, and leave quickly. You know the truth, and you must save us. But you mustn’t go alone. First, go to Fyoren. Find the Inferno Gladiator. He will guide you. Don’t be afraid.” Edea inhaled deeply as she reentered her body, out of breath. Her heart was racing, and she was sweating profusely. She realized why, and her heart sank. Altro had burst into flames. Edea could here this ancient tree crying out in pain. Edea finally managed to free herself from the grasp of the tree. He continued to burn as she realized that Atharva had done this. Altro was the fireball that she’s seen from the court. “D…don’t be af…afraid, Edea.” Altro said faintly. “Altro.” she said, tears filling her eyes. “Go. F…find the Inf…no glad…or. This is…m…gift…you…” His voice was becoming weaker by the second. Edea had to shield her eyes as Altro’s eyes began to glow once again. A small section of the ground began to rumble and split apart. Edea peered through the slits in her hands and saw a casket of roots rise out of the ground. “Take…Edea.” Altro said weakly. “You…are…the…heir…of…Lafdonia.” The roots on the casket spread apart to reveal a suit of bright silver and green plate armor. It bore the symbol of the royal family. The armor of Lafdonia. Edea took the armor and wept in the garden. Altro’s eyes had grown dark, and his bark charred. Edea didn’t leave until sunset. Everything happened too quickly for her to adequately take in what actually happened. She knew there was no time to mourn though. Time was not on her side. She had one year to save Parmina, and little information to go on. Edea donned the armor of the Lafdonia the next day, and set out from the capital, on the road to Fyoren. Category:Blog posts